


Mornings with Hetalia

by ImMovingOutBros



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Lazy Mornings, Reader - Insert, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ImMovingOutBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to wake up with your loved one sleeping beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings with: America

**Author's Note:**

> ve~~ a random series made by moi~!! ^^  
> feel free to request a character along with prompt!
> 
> **_Is it fine requesting an OTP/crack paring?_**  
>  Request away! Just don't forget your chosen prompt! ^^

___ figured that Alfred would be the death of her someday just by looking at his sleepy face. She kept staring at his closed eyes, curled eyelashes, the eyeglass marks she found adorable – really, everything about him was adorable.

The second that she looked at him again, she met half-lidded blue eyes and a pouting mouth. She kept herself from squealing and only looked at him.

“I thought you were gone to work already, ___!” he whined. To her surprise, Alfred pulled him to a hug and buried his nose on her shoulder. “I don’t want Arthur to babysit me! He keeps my burgers for himself!”

 ___ giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Alfred purred and breathed out contentedly, making ___ shiver. “Don’t worry, Alfie, I have the whole day to babysit you.” He pulled away with wide, shining blue eyes.

 “You don’t have work?” she shook her head. Slowly, a smile was forming on his face then to a smirk.

 “You know what I want right now, don’t you, _babe_?” ___ turned beet red at the final word. It was rare for Alfred to call her that. But this was one of _those_ situations where he would be erotic or something.

  Oh boy, here he goes.

 


	2. Mornings with: Britain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Arthur succesfully cooked ___'s favorite food. And it's delicious than she'd expected.

Sweet aroma filled ___’s nose. Instantly, she woke up and ran downstairs to the only known place where that smell belonged – the kitchen.

She felt as if her heart could burst since Arthur was cooking her favorite food, __. Aside from that, he was also wearing a baby blue apron. Apparently, he still didn’t fix himself yet since he still got that bedhead and once in a while he would yawn.

He still didn’t notice ___, so she crept up silently, and hugged him from behind. Arthur swore, his emerald eyes wide, his mouth agape and his cheeks flushed as he craned his neck to look at ___.

“Morning, Artie~”

The Brit sighed exasperatedly. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t surprise me like that, love.”

“Don’t poison my food this time, alright?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m cooking it right. No need to fret.”

When he served the food to ___, she exclaimed “Deliciiiiiouuus~! Artie, success~!” he was greeted by a hug. And once again, Arthur flushed.

“Told you not to surprise me like that, ___!”

“They’re hugs, so I guess it’s fine. Don’t you think~?”

Arthur stopped for a moment. “Yep. Think so.” 


	3. Mornings with: Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drags Denmark by the leg while the latter was yelling at you to stop*  
> *Nor and Ice go lol*  
> *Sweden and Finland go wtf*

**_a/n: profanities_ **

  ___ wished she could exercise to pull Mathias up, but it was too much work.

  “Dammit, Mathias, get the fuck up!” she hauled his arm up, but his head only lolled back and his mouth was wide open and in the middle of snoring. “What a sleepyhead.”

She thought of Lukas, but the latter would kill her or turn her into something for disturbing him. Berwald was scarier. Tino was too cute and she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Emil would call for Lukas and ___ would be left to face some Norwegian wrath.

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” she said between huffs as she pulled the Dane from hid bed and dragged him to the stairs-

“___, what are you _doing?!_ ” the said female looked up, seeing a shocked Tino. Behind him was a smirking Lukas, admiring the view.

“That’s great, ___,” he said and walked away. “continue what you’re doing.”

Tino looked back at him, “Oi, don’t tolerate her, Lukas! Anyways, ___, what’s going on?” She nudged her chin at Mathias and sighed.

“It’s quarter to eleven already, Tino, and he’s not waking up yet,” she said, “You leave me no choice.” She breathed in deeply and walked down the stairs.

_Then_ Mathias woke up.

“W-Wait, what the - ___?” he winced. “Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow. ___, I can walk you know?” She flicked his forehead.

“You would’ve used those legs to go here, Mathias!” she pouted and pulled him by the leg, dragging him around the living room. Lukas was clutching his stomach and laughing hard. Tino and Berwald had wide eyes. Emil had a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Uwaaaah, you love, right, _min elskelde_? Pwease~?” he gave her the most accurate and trusted weapon of all: puppy eyes.

___ had a blank look on her face, despite the blush on her cheeks. “No.”

The puppy eyes weapon had failed Mathias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write :D


	4. Mornings with: N. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the transition from adorkable feli to perverted one tho

“Feli, wake up.”

___ received a groan coming from the male.

“Feli, I’m serious.”

“Mmmph-mmmph!”

“Eh?”

Feliciano looked up, pouting. “Don’t wanna!”

___ kept her gaze. “Feli, eat pasta or eat nothing at all. Your choice.” With that she turned her heel and walked away-

“Beeeeella,” he cooed in her ear. A pleasant shiver ran across her spine. “I’m still a-sleeeeepy~ But you’re a-saying ever a-so nicely, I’ll a-go down.

_“Down on you~”_ He winked at ___ and said ‘Ve~!’ before going down.

___ was left to face-palm and squeal in her fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can relate, minus the _down on you_ part


	5. Mornings with: Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To look at ___-chan's face or not to look.  
> That's is the question.

_She looks so peaceful…_

_Kiku, stop that!_

Everyday, the two parts of Kiku’s mind would fight, saying such things as the boy would watch ___ snore lightly.

_Her hair is blocking the view. Ne, Kiku, it won’t hurt to brush a few strands of hair away from her face, no? Yossha, do it!_

_Nani? What are you talking about?_

Kiku wished he could scream for his mind to shut up. But he did like his mind told him to do. His face seemed to burn even more as his brown eyes looked down to her slightly parted lips.

He never felt so tired than listening to his mind; he lied down beside her, took one last look on ___’s face and slept again.

__ __

“Kiku! _Ohayou!”_ said a cheerful voice belonging to none other than ___. “are you dreaming or something?”

Kiku didn’t know whether or not was she joking. But it was the truth anyway, and he was gonna tell it, so, “ _Hai._ And it wasn’t something; it was someone: ___-chan.”


End file.
